Cardfight Vanguard:Void awaken
by seeker24
Summary: Void is awakening and the new fighter is ready to fight to protect earth against the void.rated T just in case.T his story attcualy take 16 years after Legion mate,ignore what I rote in the character sheet alright,Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally,I made my second story but first this is list of my oc so this is just character I will use in the take 4 years after legion mate.**

* * *

><p>Kida Sendou<p>

Kida is the son of Aichi and Kourin he is somewhat shy and not interest in what he do until his father intodruce him to vanguard and become passionate whatnever he in a fight,he also form team V[victory] with his friend,his vanguard circle is blue.

personality:Shy just like his father but in a cardfight he show more courage and also a caring person to every of his friend.

eye colour:light blue

Hair:Short,dark blue

cloth appearance:wearing purple shirt that has V on it back,white jackat that also has V on it back,blue long pans and red shoes.

play style/clan:Justice paladin,focusing on superior call unit from the deck and expand size of hand for guarding and attacking the enemy by waisting enemy hand while superior calling unit from the deck and increasing size of hand for the final blow.

Avatar card:King of justice,siegrain and Blaster justice  
>Age:16<p>

Shun Kazu

Shun is Kida best friend since elemantry school,the two of them always practicing together and one of team V is an orphan and taking care by himself,his vanguard circle colour is dark green.

personality:He is a cold person at first but become friendlier thanks to Kida but when cardfighting he is really serious.

eye colour:green

Hair:short,light green

cloth appearance:wearing white shirt,black jacket that has V on it back,black track pans and dark green shoes.

play style/clan:Narukami,brawler,using brute force of attack and retiring enemy rearguard for the set up of final blow.

Avatar card:Brawler,wild knuckle dragon and Brawler,wild fist dragon.  
>Age:16<p>

Yumi Suzuno

Yumi is also one of member team V and has a crush on Kida since Kida once save her for some bad is also student council secreatery and also cute but hard to approach but become friend with Kida,her vanguard colour circle is light orange.

personality:Tomboy and hard to approach,sometime when she is happy she look really approach but when mad she really look scary.

eye colour:dark blue

hair:orange brown and keep in a ponytail

cloth appearances:wearing white tank top,orange jacket,red short and orange shoes.

play style/clan:Justice paladin,emerald knight,just like Kida's deck it focusing superior calling unit from the deck and returning card to the deck or hand to guard or shuffling the deck for higher chance to get triggers.

Avatar cards:Leading emerald knight,Lenice and Aspiring emerald knight,Kenice.

age:16

Kai Dan

Dan is the son of Kai and Misaki and has a great memory just like his mother and member of Team New Generation Asteroid and friend of Kida,he refuses Kida offer to become team V member and join Team NGA instead.

personality:even his father is a cold person he is shown friendlier to others.

eye colour:brown

cloth appearance:wearing brown T-shirt,grey jacket,grey track pans and brown shoes.

play style/clan:Kagero,also using brute force to attack and re-stand his vanguard and also gain advantage by retiring opponent rearguard.

Avatar card:Dragonic Overlord the X and Dragonic Overlord the End.

age:16

Leo Katrusagi

Leo is son of Kamui and Emi which is really energetic kid and also has master his deck and do not use legion in his deck with the new beast deaties deck and also Kida cousin's.

personality:energetic and really passionate about vanguard and try cheer up any want who is upset.

clothing appearance:wearing Hitsue High school uniform or red sweat shirt,blue jacket,blue track pans and red shoe

hair:black hair

eye colour:black brown

play style/clan:Nova Grappler,focusing on assault power and re-standing rearguard.

Avatar card:Beast Deaties, Azure Buster.

age:15

* * *

><p><strong>More character will be reveal later in the fanfic,bye for now.<strong>


	2. New fight,new clan,new unit and new enmy

**Cray is a planet that similar to earth and the card game that represent it is,Vanguard!the card game that is always giving hope to people,new clan and new unit card fight has become a part of daily life but could this happiness become eternal this story is about the fighter who fight the void who is repeat it self...**

At a card shop two fighter who is fighting now both at five damage and a light blue hair boy is making a final attack.

"Finish it,Legion attack"said the light blue hair boy and the green hair boy is really in a tight situation.

"No guard,damage check...argh I lose,good game Kida"said the green hair boy.

"thanks Shun"said Kida and see his friend Yumi and his cousin Leo

"Hey you two"greet Kida

"Yeah,I'm feeling want to challenge some want,hey Kida want to fight"

"Of course let's do this"they go to the fight table and start shuffling their deck.  
>"Ready?"ask Kida.<br>"Of course"said Leo  
>"Stand up,vanguard!"said both of them<br>"Swift fighter"[5000k]  
>"Beast Deaties,Riot horn"[5000k]<p>

**Kida-Leo**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/0/0-0/0/5**

**0-counterblast-0**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

**empty,Swift fighter-Beast Deaties Riot horn,empty**

empty,empty-empty,empty

"My turn,draw I ride Justice sage,Jarron[8000k] and I move Swift fighter to the back and end my turn"said Kida

**Kida-Leo  
><strong>  
><strong>Handdamage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

5/0/0-0/0/5

**0-counterblast-0**

empty,empty-empty,empty

**Swift fighter,Justice sage Jarron-Beast Deaties Riot horn,empty**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"My turn draw,ride Beast deties Max beat[7000k] and superior call Riot I go with the boost from Riot horn attack Max beat"[5000k+7000k=12000kvs8000k]

"No guard"

"Drive trigger check no trigger"

**Drive check:Beast deties Azure buster**

"Damage check,trigger get"

Damage check:Blade rider (critical trigger)  
>"Giving all effect to my vanguard"said Kida<p>

"Turn end"

**Kida-Leo**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/1/0-0/0/6**

**0-counterblast-0**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

**Swift striker,Justice sage Jarron-Beast deties Max beat,Beast deties Riot horn**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"My turn now,draw arise my avatar ride,Blaster justice![9000k] and call Energy lancer[10000k]energy lancer start it of"[10000k vs 7000k]

"no guard,damage check nothing"

damage check:Beast deties solar falcon

"Next up,I attack with Blaster justice"[9000k+5000k=14000k vs 7000k]

"No guard"

"Drive check get,critical trigger"

Drive check:Blade rider(critical trigger)

"Giving all effects to my vanguard"

"Damage check first,second nothing"

damage check:Beast deaties Max beat,Beast deaties Ethnic Buster

"Turn end"

**Kida-Leo**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/1/1-0/3/6**

**0-Counterblast-0**

**empty,Energy lancer-empty,empty**

**Swift fighter,Blaster justice-Beast deaties Max beat,Beast deaties riot horn**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"Alright my turn"

To be continue

**Sorry I cut the battle.I'm really tire so next time,I will finish the battle next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	3. Shop tournament team format?

**Alright we continue where we left the battle between Kida and Leo.**

**" talking**

**' thinking**

* * *

><p><strong>Kida-Leo<strong>

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/1/1-0/3/6**

**0-counterblast-0**

**empty,Energy lancer-empty,empty**

**Swift striker,Blaster justice-Beast deties Max beat,Beast deties Riot horn**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"Alright,my turn draw,ride Beast deties Damned leo"[10000k]

"Then I call Beast deties Hatred chaos [9000k]and Beast deties Max beat[7000k]and my vanguard attack"[10000k+5000k=15000k vs 9000k]

"No guard"

"Drive trigger check,get heal trigger 5000k to Hatred chaos and heal one damage"

Drive check:Beast deaties Rescue bunny[heal trigger]

"Damage check,no trigger"

Damage check:Knight of lance Lancelot

"Hatred Chaos attack with the boost from Max beat and his skill give him another 3000k"[9000k+5000k+7000k+3000k=24000k vs 9000k]

"I guard"

Guard:Blade rider[10000s] and Skyward rider[10000s]

"Tch,turn end"

**Kida-Leo**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**3/2/1-1/2/4**

**0-counterblast-0**

**2-Dropzone-0**

**empty,Energy lancer-empty,empty**

**Swift striker,Blaster justice-Beast deties Damned leo,Beast deties Riot horn**

**empty,empty-Beast deties Hatred chaos,beast deties Max beat**

"My turn stand and draw,Lance of justice bring judgement to this battle field,I ride Knight of lance Lancelot"[11000k]

"Then I call Jarron [8000k]and Slayer or truth,Zorgan[9000k] and I attack with Zorgan boosted by Jarron"[9000k+8000k=17000k vs 10000k]

"no guard,damage check nothing"

Damage check:Beast deaties Damned leo

"Then,my vanguard attack"[11000+5000=16000vs10000]

"No guard"

"Twin drive check,get critical and second nothing"

Drive check:Blade rider [critical trigger],King of justice,Siegrain

"Oh shoot,damage check first nothing,second stand trigger giving all my effect to my vanguard and stand Hatred Chaos"[10000+5000=15000]

Damage check:Beast deaties Azure dragon,Red card dealer[stand trigger]

"Hmm,well I attack you Hatred chaos,Energy lancer"[10000vs9000]

"Guard"

Guard:The gong[draw trigger](5000s)

"Turn end"

**Kida-Leo**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**3/2/2-1/5/3**

**0-counterblast-0**

**2-dropzone-1**

**empty,Energy lancer-empty,empty**

**Swift striker,Knight of lance Lancelot-Beast deaties Damned leo,Beast deatis Riot horn**

**Justice sage Jarron,Slayer of truth Zorgon-Beast deaties Hatred chaos,Beast deties Max beat**

"My turn,My powerful warbeast rise now,ride Beast deaties Ethnic buster[11000k]and call Beast deties Azure dragon[11000k]and beast deties combiner beast"[6000k]

'Combiner beast,hmm...oh so that his planning'

"Activate Combiner beast counterblast putting Combiner beast and Azure dragon to the soul and summon beast of powerful living rise now,superior breakride Beast deaties Azure buster"[11000k]

"I counter blast and add 10000k plus 1 critical and now I call another Azure buster[11000k]"

'He don't have any card in his hand left'

"Now Azure buster attack your rearguard Energy lancer"[11000 vs 10000]

"No guard"

"And now attack Hatred chaos attack don't forget his bonus"[9000+7000+3000=19000 vs 11000]

"No guard,damage check nothing"

Damage check:Energy lancer

"My vanguard attack!"[11000+10000+5000=26000 vs 11000]

"I Summon my defenders,quintet wall Justice shielder"

guard:Justice sage Jarron [5000],Saint healer(heal trigger)[10000],Blade rider(critical trigger)[10000],Knight of lance Lancelot[0],The dealer(draw trigger)[5000] total:30000

"check twin drive limit break activate when I reveal grade 1 to grade 3 while drive check the amount unit I stand is according the grade unit I reveal and,I get a grade 2 that mean I could stand two unit and I stand Azure buster and Max beat and Max beat counter blast to stand a unit,Hatred chaos stand up second check,heal trigger 5000 power to my rear guard Azure buster and heal one point of damage"

"Now Azure buster attack your vanguard"[11000+5000=16000 vs 11000]

"No guard,damage check,get stand trigger 5000 to my vanguard I stand Zorgon"

Damage check:Skyward rider[stand trigger]

"Now Hatred chaos"[9000+7000+3000=19000]

"guard"

guard:skyward rider(stand trigger)[10000]

"Turn end"

**Kida-Leo**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**1/5/2-3/5/2**

**1-Counterblast-3**

**7-Dropzone-1**

**empty,empty-Beast deties Azure buster,empty**

**Swift striker,Knight of lance Lancelot-Beast deaties Azure buster,Beast deties Riot horn**

**Justice sage Jarron,Slayer of truth Zorgon-Beast deties Hatred chaos,Beast deties Max beat**

"My turn,stand and draw,The king that know justice bring justice to this battlefield I breakride King of justice,Siegrain[11000]counterblast and gain 10000 power and now seek mate!"four card flying to the deck and one card flying to Kida's hand.

"Line up two soul and powerful knight to the side to the king,Legion mate!Blaster justice"

"And now legion skill activate I superior call one card from top of my deck and it is Blaster justice[9000]and I call Slayer of friendship,Shay[7000]"

"First I counterblast to retire Azure buster"

"When my unit retire a rearguard I get to draw and Blaster justice skill let me to draw also and I attack Hatred chaos with Zorgan"

"no guard"

"Then I activate Zorgan counterblast let me to draw two card"

"And now legion attack and legion skill I gain 1000 power for each card in my hand"[20000+10000+5000=35000 vs 11000]

"No guard"

"Twin drive check first,second critical"

Drive check:Slayer of royalty,Zevier,Blade rider(critical trigger)

"Damage check,I lose"

Damage check:Beast deties Azure buster

**Final result**

**Kida-Leo**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/5/3-3/6/2**

**5-counterblast-3**

**3-Drop zone-3**

**Slayer of friendship Shay,Blaster justice-empty,empty**

**Swift striker,Blaster justice/King of justice Siegrain-Beast deaties Azure buster,Beast deties Riot horn**

**Justice sage Jarron,Slayer of truth,Zorgon-empty,Beast deties Max beat**

"Good game I Need to improve my deck"said Leo

"Hey there you guy"said Misaki

"Ah,hello Ms Tokura"said Kida

"Hey mom what your doing"said his son Dan

"Here the flyers don't forget to give anyone who is interested"said Misaki leaving the card shop to buy some groces

"What flyers is that Dan"ask Shun

"Let me see,card shop tournament team format one week from now"Dan read it out loud

"WHAT!?"everyone gasped

* * *

><p><strong>Alright done finally,please leave review,bye for now.<strong>

**Next chapter:One week before shop tournament**

**This is faked Nova Grappler unit**

**Grade 1:**

**Beast deties,Beast combiner**

**power:6000k shield:5000**

**Auto R:Counter blast 1 and move this unit to the soul with Beast deaties Azure dragon if you vanguard is Beast deaties Ethnic buster if you pay the cost you could superior ride Beast deties Azure buster.**

**Grade 3:**

**Beast deties Azure buster**

**power:11000k shield:0**

**Cont Vg: Limit break 4(If another grade 3 unit of the same clan ride this unit counterblast 1 if you pay the cost give 10000+ power to the vanguard,if the attack of the vanguard hit you could stand all unit including you vanguard)If you reveal grade 1 to 3 while drive checking the amount unit you could stand is according to the grade unit you reveal.**


	4. Unit description

**Justice paladin unit:**

**Grade 0 unit:**

**Blade rider (critical trigger) **

**power:5000 shield:10000**

**A red hair man in an armor riding a motorcycle wielding a twin blade.**

**Skyward rider (stand trigger)**

**power:3000 shield:10000**

**Auto:Forerunner(If another unit of the same clan ride this unit,you could move this unit to any rearguard circle)**

**Auto R:When boost another unit of the same clan the boosted unit gain another +3000 power **

**Auto:Return this card to the deck after boosted a unit and shuffle your deck**

**A blue hair man in an armor made of leather riding a motorcycle wielding a spear.**

**Saint healer (heal trigger)**

**power:4000 shield:10000**

**Weapon dealer,Zovan (draw trigger)**

**power:5000 shield:5000**

**A blonde man in a leather armor carrying a beg full of weapons**

**Swift striker**

**power:5000 shield:10000**

**Auto:Forerunner(If another unit of the same clan ride this unit you could move this unit to any rearguard circle)**

**A man in an armor of leather wielding a small sword**

* * *

><p><strong>Grade 1:<strong>**  
><strong>

**Slay****er of friendship,Shay**

**power:7000 shield:5000**

**CONT R:counterblast 1 if you pay the cost this unit gain +1000 power until end of turn**

**A little like Kay but more fierce armor and have a halebeard on his back  
><strong>

**Justice sage,Jarron**

**power:8000 shield:5000**

**An old man in a priest like outfit,have a beard and wield a staff**

**Justice defender**

**power:6000 shield:0**

**CONT:Sentinel(you just could have 4 unit with sentinel in your deck)**

**Auto:Counterblast 1 and put top 5 of your deck to the Guardian circle**

**A man in blue armor and a blue shield**

**Grade 2:**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaste<strong>**r justice**

**power:9000 shield:5000**

**ACT R:Counterblast 2 and retire one opponent rearguard and draw one card.**

**An armor like Blaster blade but with green and blue line.**

**Energy lancer**

**power:10000 shield:5000**

**Armor look like Valrod but white all over and wield a saber lance**

**Slayer of truth,Zorgan**

**power:9000 shield:5000**

**ACT V/R:When this unit made a successful attack counterblast 2,if your pay the cost draw two card.**

**Armor like Gordan and a bit like Bors and grey hair.**

**Grade 3:**

* * *

><p><strong>Slayer of royalty,Zevier<strong>

**power:10000 shield:0**

**CONT V:Limit break 4(When this unit attack a vanguard it gain +5000 power and when the attack hit a vanguard retire two opponent)**

**Red armor and dark hair,almost look like Phallon.**

**Knight of lance,Lancelot**

**power:11000 shield:0**

**ACT V:Limit break 4(When another grade 3 unit of the same clan ride this unit counterblast 1 and gain +10000 power and give +5000 power to three unit)counterblast 1 if your pay the cost Superior call one unit from the top of the deck and give +3000 to the unit.**

**Armor in dark blue,wield a long lance and orange hair.**

**King of justice,Siegrain**

**power:11000 shield:0**

**ACT V:Legion 20000 Blaster justice (Superior call one unit from the deck,if your rearguard retire an opponent rearguard draw one card,gain +1000 power for each card in your hand and also gain +2000 power for each Justice paladin in the rearguard circle)**

* * *

><p><strong>Done,I change a bit Siegrain skill,more unit will be reveal more card later please review and I will update the story soon. <strong>


	5. The team form part 1

**Here the new chapter,please leave review or I won't continue the story two review is okay.**

* * *

><p>"Where could I find member for my team?I just have Shun in my team,Dan said it will be one week from now,winner and runner-up will get to regional then national then the championship and winner of shop tournament will get to choose 5 triple rare card and runner-up get to choose 3 triple rare card and 2 double rare card"Kida think and enter Card Capital and see Yumi and Shun waiting for him.<p>

"Ahh... hello you two"Greet Kida

"Yeah,hi Kida"Said Yumi

"Hoi,Kida Yumi want to join our team since we know Dan and Leo joined other team and she want to fight you"Said Shun

"Alright then,let's do this Yumi"said Kida

"Yeah,let do this"they go to the table and shuffle their deck

"Stand up,Vanguard!"said both of them

"Swift striker"(5000)

"Dreaming Emerald knight,Naice"(5000)

**Kida-Yumi**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage-hand**

**5/0/0-0/0/5**

**0-counterblast-0**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

**empty,Swift striker-Dreaming Emerald knight,Naice,empty**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"I go first draw,I ride Slayer of friendship,Shay (7000) and move Swift striker back and end my turn"

**Kida-Yumi**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/0/0-0/0/5**

**0-counterblast-0**

**Swift striker,empty-empty,empty**

**empty,Slayer of friendship Shay-Dreaming Emerald knight Naice,empty**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"My turn,draw ride Stinging Emerald knight,Vrace (7000) and move Naice to the back,Then I call Shooting Emerald knight,Gusto"(7000)

"I attack with Gusto and Gusto skill gain +3000 power because my vanguard has Emerald knight in his name"[7000+3000+10000 vs 7000]

"No guard,damage check nothing"

Damage check:Slayer of royalty,Zevier

"My vanguard attack with the boost from Naice "[7000+5000=12000 vs 7000]

"No guard"

"Drive check,no trigger"

Drive check:Leading emerald knight,Kenice

"Damage check,no trigger"

Damage trigger:Justice shielder

"Turn end"

**Kida-Yumi**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/2/0-0/0/5**

**0-counterblast-0**

**Swift striker,empty-empty,empty**

**empty,Slayer of friendship Shay-Stinging Emerald knight Vrace,Dreaming Emerald knight Naice**

**empty,empty-Shooting emerald knight Gusto,empty**

"My turn,draw I ride Energy lancer (10000)and call Slayer of truth Zorgan (9000) in front of Swift striker"

"My vanguard attack"[10000 vs 7000]

"No guard"

"Drive trigger check,critical get +5000 power to Zorgan and critical to my vanguard"

Drive check:Blade rider(critical trigger)

"Damage check,nothing second,get draw power to my vanguard and I draw one card"

Damage trigger:Shining Emerald knight,Velias Weapon dealer,Zovan (Draw trigger)

"Swift striker boost I attack You rearguard Gusto"[9000+5000=14000 vs 7000]

"No guard"

"Turn end"

**Kida-Yumi**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**4/2/1-0/2/6**

**0-counterblast-0**

**0-Dropzone-1**

**Swift striker,Slayer of truth Zorgan-empty,empty**

**empty,Energy lancer-Stinging emerald Vaice,Dreaming emerald knight Naice**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"It;s my turn"

* * *

><p><strong>I will continue this battle next chapter,two review and I continue the story.<strong>

**Bye for now.**


	6. The team form part 2

**Well thanks for the review and I get to improve my self,**

**so you could read it more easy and I forgot to say this:I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard**

**And one more thing I made the opening is Knock on your gate if you don't like it I won't make an opening.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chigau!Zetsubou nado mou shinai <strong>

**Mou nigenai...**

**Donna ashita demo ii**

**Hitori nanka janai kara**

**Itsuka Mirai de Kitte aou**

**Kizutsuita iu na**

**Itasou na kao mo sunna**

**Dousho mo naku natte shimau za**

**Jikuu no yami ni ochite**

**Himei mo agenai de**

**Taikutsu wo kai naraseru no kai**

**Yuuki wa OOTOMACHIKKU**

**Mayou mo njanai**

**Kimi ga muku hou ga mae da!**

**Ikou!Mou modorenai michi wo ikeba ii**

**Miraiga matte iru**

**Takate!Kimi no GATE**

**Chigau!Zetsubou nado mou shinai**

**Mou nigenai...**

**Donna ashita demo ii**

**Hitori nanka janai kara**

**Itsuka mirai de kitte aou**

* * *

><p><strong>Kida-Yumi<strong>

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/2/1-0/2/6**

**0-counterblast-0**

**Swift striker,Slayer of truth Zorgan-empty,empty**

**empty,Energy lancer-Stinging Emerald knight Vrace,Dreaming Emerald knight Naice**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"It my turn,draw I ride Aspiring emerald knight Kenice"[**Gr2 9000] **Yumi slam the card and transform to a woman that wearing armor of blue emerald and is light white hair.

"Then I call Wise emerald knight Syeble[**Gr2 9000]**and Gusto"**[Gr2 7000] **A woman appear holding a book,wearing green robe and is green hair and another knight appear wearing white like armor suite and has emerald on it chest,red hair.

"I attack with Syeble boosted by Gusto"**[9000+7000=16000]**

"No guard"Syeble raise his hand and green lightning struck Energy lancer

"Damage check,nothing"

Damage check:Slayer of friendship Shay

""Guard"Kenice trying to slash Energy lancer but a knight in blue armor stop it

Guard:Weapon dealer,Zovan (Draw trigger)

"Turn end"

**Kida-Yumi**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**4/3/1-1/2/4**

**0-Counterblast-0**

**1-dropzone-0**

**Swift striker,Slayer of truth Zorgan-empty,empty**

**empty,Energy lancer-Aspiring emerald knight Kenice,Dreaming emerald knight Naice**

**empty,empty-Wise emerald knight Syeble,Shooting emerald knight Gusto**

"Well you improve Yumi,but I won't lose easily either,Now I ride the king that know justice come to this battlefield King of justice Siegrain"**[Gr3 11000]**Kida turn in to a king in greyish armor and messy orange hair

"Now I call Lancelot **[Gr3 11000] **and Guardian beast,Gedon.**[Gr1 6000]"**A knight in dark blue armor and wield a lance appear and a blue fur high beast armored in blue pattern.

"Now Lancelot attack your vanguard"**[11000 vs 9000]**

"No guard"Lancelot run toward his enemy and stab Kenice

"Damage check,nothing"

damage check:Phafetic emerald knight,Zown

"next my vanguard attack with the boost from Gedon"**[****11000+6000=17000 vs 9000]**

"Summon your knight and defend my vanguard Summoning emerald knight,Zloria quintet wall"

Guard:Emerald knight,Stinger shooter (10000) [critical trigger],shooting emerald knight,Gusto(5000),emerald knight,Skyward Unicorn(10000 [stand trigger],Stinging Emerald knight,Vraice(5000),Shining emerald knight,Velias(0). total:30000

"Twin drive check,first and second nothing"Siegrain rush and slash all defender but did no hit Kenice

Drive check:Justice defender,Assault guardian beast,Zeagon

"Now Zorgan attack your vanguard"**[9000+5000=14000 vs 9000]**

"No guard"Zorgan rush and slash Kenice on the chest

"Dmage check,get Heal trigger +5000 power to my vanguard and heal one damage"

Damage check:Emerald knight,Medic unicorn (heal trigger)

"Turn end"

**Kida-Yumi**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**4/3/2-1/4/3**

**0-counterblast-0**

**1-dropzone-7**

**Swift striker,Slayer of truth Zorgan-empty,empty**

**Guardian beast Gedon,King of justice Siegrain-Aspiring emerald knight Kenice,Dreaming emerald knight Naice**

**empty,Knight of lance Lancelot-Wise emerald knight Syeble,Shooting emerald Gusto**

"Well,not using break ride huh,so you could use legion much fast"Yumi said

"Yeah,alright if you want to finish me maybe this is final chance"Kida smirk

"You right,stand and draw,Lead my knight to victory,I ride Leading emerald knight,Lenice"**[Gr3 11000] **Yumi change into a woman in red emerald armor and brown white hair.

"Now seek mate!"stinger shooter,skyward unicorn,Gusto and Vraice fly back to the deck and one card flying in to Yumi hand

"Aspiring emerald knight,Kenice,legion and legion skill counterblast 2 superior call Zown **[Gr2 8000],**vraice **[Gr**1 **7000]** and when I have 3 or more rearguard with emerald knight in it name my vanguard get +5000 plus 1 critical,when I have 5 rearguard or more with emerald knight in it name my vanguard gain +10000 plus 1 critical and also soulblast 3 and give +5000 to three unit with emerald knight it in name"

'That should be a trouble'Kida thought

"first Zown attack Zorgan"**[8000+5000+7000=20000]**

"No guard"As Kida put Zorgan to the dropzone.

"My vanguard attack with the boost from Naice,Legion attack"**[20000+5000+10000=35000 3 critical vs 11000]**

"Perfect guard and discard one card from my hand"

perfect guard:Justice defender

"Twin drive,first stand trigger stand up Zown and +5000 to Zown also second check stand trigger too,stand up Vrace and +5000 power to Syeble"

Drive check:Emerald knight,Skyward rider x2 (stand trigger)

"Oh shoot."

"And now by discarding one card and counterblast 1 I could stand up my vanguard but it lose -5000 power"

"now you get another attack,Darn it"

"My vanguard finish it legion attack"

"Ahh, no guard"

"Twin drive first check,second check critical trigger giving all effect to my vanguard"

Drive check:Shining emerald knight,Velias Emerald knight,stinger shooter [critical trigger].

"First check,second and third,Hmp, I lose"

**Final result**

**Kida-Yumi**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**2/6/2-2/4/4**

**0-counterblast-3**

**4-dropzone-6**

**Swift striker,empty-Pafectic emerald knight Zown,Stinging emerald knight Vraice**

**Guardian beast Gedon,King of justice Siegrain-Leading emerald knight Lenice/Aspiring emerald knight Kenice,Dreaming emerald knight Naice**

**empty,Knight of lance Lancelot-Wise emerald knight Syeble,Shooting emerald knight Gusto**

"Alright,you in the team Yumi"Kida said happily

"Thanks now we need the training"Shun said

"We could train you"said a blunnette and a blonde female

"Wait,father,mother!"Kida said

"No way,we have Aichi sendou training us how great!"Yumi said cheerful

"Yeah hope you all win because Kai and Ren is training their team so be ready"Kourin said

"Haip!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done chapter 4 hope you like and thanks for the review,also if you don't like I put opening then tell me,bye for now.<strong>


	7. The training

**Alright,here it is the fifth chapter of Cardfight vanguard:Void awakening.I just describe the look of my OC card and the original card,you have to look at the clan wiki because I will not describe is longer than before**

* * *

><p>"Alright we gonna training at psy shop so don't late alright"Said Aichi to the team<p>

"Alright father we know"Said Kida while the other just nod

* * *

><p><strong>Chigau!Zetsubou nado mo shinai<strong>

**Mou nigenai...**

**Donna ashita demo ii**

**Hitori nanka janai kara**

**Itsuka Mirai de kitte aou**

**Kitzutsuina kotowa iu na**

**Itasaou na kao mo sunna**

**Doushomo naku natte shimau ze**

**Jikuu no yami ni ochite**

**Himei mo agenai de**

**Taikutsu wo kai nareseru no kai**

**Yuuki wa OOTUMACHI**

**Mayou mo njanai**

**Kimi ga muku hou mae de**

**Ikou!Mou moderanai modoranai michi wo ikebai ii**

**Mirai ga matte iru**

**Tatake!Kimi no gate**

**Chigau!Zetsubou nado mo shinai**

**Donna ashita demo ii**

**Hitori nanka janai kara**

**Itsuka mirai de kitto aou**

* * *

><p>Kida and his friend head to psy shop just like Aichi told to,after school they straight head to psy shop."Now where that shop Kida"ask Yumi<p>

"Alright its over,here"Kida use his psyqualia **(Yes he has psyqualia)**and found the shop.

"But I pass this alley many time but never see it"Said Shun

"This shop just could been sense by people that has psyqualia just like me"Kida explain,they enter the shop and see Kida parents

"Father we here!"Said Kida

"Alright,let start this,I think I fight you first"said Aichi pointing to Shun

"Wow it's Brawler Narukami vs seeker Royal paladin"Kida Said

"Let's do this"Shun said than he go to the fight table.

"So,this is motion figure system"Said shun

"Alright then,let start this"Said Aichi,they shuffle the deck and start it.

"Stand up,vanguard!"They both said

"Brawler,fighting dracokid"[**5000]**

"Seeker,Hetmy"[**4000]**

**Aichi-Shun**

**Hand/damage/soul-Hand/damage/soul**

**5/0/0-0/0/5**

**0-counterblast-0**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

**empty,Seeker,Hetmy-Brawler,fighting Dracokid,empty**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"I move first,draw I ride Flail seeker,Hasbado[**7000] **and move Hetmy,End turn"

**Aichi-Shun**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/0/0-0/0/5**

**0-counterblast-0**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

**Seeker,Hetmy,Flail seeker Hasbado-Brawler,fighting dracokid,empty**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"My turn,draw I ride Brawler,Wild cloak dragon **[7000]**and call another one to rearguard,Dracokid move.

"Now my vanguard attack first"**[7000+5000=12000 vs 7000]**

"No guard"

"Drive check get,critical trigger power to my rearguard and critical stay with my vanguard"

Drive check:Brawler,Plasma kick dracokid (critical trigger)

"Damage check nothing,second Draw trigger power to my vanguard draw"**[7000+5000=12000]**

Damage check:Seeker of truth path,Gangelin seeker,platina rider (draw trigger)

"Than my other Wild cloak dragon attack skill activate +3000 power up"**[7000+5000+3000=15000 vs 12000**

"No guard damage check,nothing"

damage check:Seeker,Sing saver dragon

**Aichi-Shun**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/3/0-0/3/6**

**0-counterblast-0**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

**Seeker,Hetmy,Flail seeker Hasbado-Brawler,Wildcloak dragon,Brawler,fighting dracokid**

**empty,empty-Brawler,Wildcloak dragon,empty**

"My turn,Arise my avatar,ride Blaster blade seeker! [**9000]** and I call Excelent talent seeker,Maddan call **[9000]**,Gangelin **[7000] **behind Maddan and Valrod **[10000]**"

"And now Maddan attack boosted by Gangelin,Maddan counterblast because my vanguard has Blaster blade seeker in its name it gain +1000 for each rearguard that has seeker in it name"**[9000+3000+7000=19000 vs 7000]**

"No guard,damage nothing"

Damage check:Brawler,Igo

"Then I attack with my vanguard"**[9000+4000=13000]**

"No guard"

"Drive check get stand trigger,stand Maddan and +5000 power to Maddan"

Drive check:Warning seeker,Maris (stand trigger)

"Valrod attack next"**[10000 vs 7000]**

"No guard,damage check nothing"

damage check:Brawler,Wild rush dragon

"Maddan attack next"[**9000+5000=14000 vs 7000]**

"Guard,Plasma kick dracokid"

Guard:Plasma kick dracokid (10000)

"Turn end"

**Aichi-Shun**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**4/3/1-0/2/5**

**1-counterblast-0**

**0-Dropzone-1**

**Seeker of truth path Gangelin,Excelent talent seeker,Maddan-empty,empty**

**Seeker,Hetmy,Blaster blade seeker-Brawler Wild cloak dragon,Brawler fighthing dracokid**

**empty,Natural talent seeker,Valrod-Brawler Wild cloak dragon,empty**

"Whoa,as expeted from a top class fighter,but I won't lose"thought

"My turn,draw Brawler,Wild fist dragon ride [**9000],**Wild cloak move and I call Brawler,lightning rider **[8000] **and now my vanguard attack"**[9000+5000=14000]**

"No guard"

"Drive trigger check,first nothing"

Drive check:Brawler,Wild rush dragon

"Damage trigger nothing"

Damage trigger:Natural talent seeker,Valrod

"Lightning rider attack"**[8000+7000=15000 vs 9000]**

"Intercept and guard"

Guard:Flail seeker Hasbado **(5000)**

Intercept:Natural talent seeker,Valrod **(5000)**

"turn end"

**Aichi-Shun**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**3/4/1-2/3/4**

**1-counterblast-0**

**2-dropzone-1**

**Seeker of truth path,Gangelin,Exellent talent seeker Maddan-empty,empty**

**Seeker Hetmy,Blaster blade seeker-Brawler,Wild rush dragon,Brawler figthing dracokid**

**empty,empty-Brawler,lightning rider,Brawler,wild cloak dragon **

"My turn draw,Your talent will never be match,I ride Extreme talent seeker,Zavon"**[11000]**

"A break ride unit"Shun thought

"And now I call seeker of bravery,Ars **[9000]** and Hasbado **[7000],**first Ars attack"**[9000+7000=16000 VS 9000]**

"No guard,damage check nothing"

Damage check:Brawler,Wild cloak dragon

"Ars skill to unflip one damage and now,my vanguard attack your vanguard"**[11000+4000=15000 VS 9000]**

"Defend my friend with your fist Hard ship brawler,Toshu,quintet wall"

Guard:Brawler drop kick wyvern [5000] Brawler,plasma kick dracokid [10000] Brawler of heaven,Youzen [10000] Brawler Wild brawler,Shugi [5000] Brawler,Igo [5000] =Total:35000

"Twin drive first,second heal trigger power to Maddan and I heal one point of damage"

Drive check:Light origin seeker,Alfred XIV,Seeker,loving healer

"Maddan attack"** [9000+5000+7000=22000]**

"No guard,damage check nothing"

Damage check:Brawler,Lightning rider

**Aichi-Shun**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**2/3/2-2/5/3**

**0-counterblast-0**

**2-Drop zone-7**

**Seeker of truth path Gangelin,Excellent talent seeker Maddan-empty,empty**

**Seeker,Hetmy,Extreme seeker,Zovan-Brawler,Wild fist dragon,Brawler,Fighting dracokid**

**Flail seeker Hasbado,Seeker of bravery,Ars-Brawler,Lightning rider,Brawler,Wild cloack dragon**

"Stand and draw,Soar now dragon show us your power,Ride Eridicator,Vowing sword dragon **[11000] **and call Brawler sky howl dragon **[9000] **and Wandering Brawler,Taelin **[7000] **My vanguard attack"**[11000+5000=16000]**

"No guard"

"Twin drive,first critical,+5000 power to Sky howl critical stay with my vanguard,second nothing"

Drive check:Brawler of heaven,Youzen (critical trigger),Brawler,Big bang knuckle dragon

"Damage trigger,first,second draw trigger power to my vanguard,draw"

Damage check:Seeker sing saver dragon,Seeker,platina rider (Draw trigger)

"Lightning rider attack Ars"**[8000+7000=15000]**

"no guard"Aichi said putting the card to the drop zone

"Sky howl!"**[9000+5000+7000=22000 vs 11000]**

"Guard and intercept"

Guard:Seeker loving healer[10000]

Intercept:Excellent talent seeker,Maddan[5000]

"Turn end"

**Aichi-Shun**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**1/5/2-2/5/2**

**0-Counterblast-0**

**4-drop zone-7**

**Seeker of truth path,Gangelin,empty-Brawler,Sky Howl dragon,Wandering brawler,Taelin**

**Seeker,Hetmy,Extreme seeker Zovan-Eridacator,Vowing sword dragon,Brawler,Fighting Dracokid**

**Flail seeker Hasbado,empty-Brawler,Lightning rider,Brawler Wild cloak dragon**

"It time for the hardest lesson"Aichi said while Shun just wondering what Aichi meant

"Bring me hope,light of the sacred King shall rise,Break ride Light origins seeker,Alfred XIV [**11000]** and now break ride effect +10000 to my vanguard and I could superior call one unit from the deck,I superior call Cerdic and now Seek mate!"Four card flying back to the deck and one card fly to Aichi.

"Two holy soul,line up now to raise new power,Blaster blade seeker,Legion and now legion skill counter blast and superior call Valrod"**[10000]**

"Give power to your power to your king now,I gain +1000 for each rearguard that has seeker in it name including my mate and I gain +1 critical because I have my rearguard is full"

"And now my vanguard attack,Hetmy skill when my vanguard legion it gain +5000 power and now boost,Legion attack"**[20000+10000+6000+9000+3000=48000 vs 11000]**

"I don't have enough to guard this"

"Twin drive,first,second Critical all effect to my vanguard"

Drive check:Good faith seeker,Cynric Seeker,Harold breath dragon (critical)

"Damage trigger check I lose"

Damage check:Brawler,Wild rush dragon

**Final result**

**Aichi-Shun**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**2/5/3-2/7/2**

**3-Counterblast-0**

**0-Drop zone-7**

**Seeker of truth path,Gangelin,Natural talent seeker,Valrod-Brawler,Sky howl dragon,Wandering brawler,Taelin**

**Seeker,Hetmy,Blaster blade seeker V Light Origin seeker,Afred XIV-Eradicator,Vowing sword dragon,Brawler fighting dracokid**

**Flail seeker Hasbado,Full bloom seeker Cerdic-Brawler,Lightning rider,Brawler wild cloak dragon**

"Wow,that really amazing"Shun said

"Yeah,If you want to become strong we have some card that you could use"Said Kourin

"Yosh,Lets do this"Said Kida,they train at cardshop Psy until late evening but not notice the enemy is watching them.

* * *

><p>In a dark gloomy room five people saw everything "Should we start our move"ask a girl with white hair<p>

"Yes,it time"said a boy with a yellow hair.

Who is this enemy and what they want all you will know in Carfight Vanguard!:Void awaken

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for lest description I'm to tired,next in Cardfight vanguard:Void awaken:The circus tent<strong>

**Extreme seeker,Zovan**

**Act V:When another grade 3 unit ride this give that unit +10000 and superior call one grade 2 to open any open rearguard circle**

**Cont V/R:Lord(If you don't have unit of the same clan as this unit,this unit could not attack**


	8. The circus tent

**Sorry for not updating,I get attract to a Playstation 2 game name Raw danger maybe much of you don't know about this game and family problems,anyway if I don't get another four review I won't continue this story. **

* * *

><p>"Ah it so good to rest for a while"Said a boy with a red crimson hair and purple eye,wearing red T-shirt look similar to Ren,black jacket and jeans ans purple shoe,Age is the same with Kida and it name is Sam Suzugamori son of Ren and Asaka.<p>

"He is sitting at a park bench until someone came"Ahh are you Sam Suzugamori?"Said a boy wearing Green suit like cloth that and green pant that suit it cloth,black shoe and Yellow hair.

"Yes I am and who might you be?"Sam ask with a smile

"My name is Simon Harwell and I willing to fight you in a cardfight,please"Simon ask

"Alright then let go"Sam said happily

"Oh,but I have the perfect place for you"Simon begin to grin

* * *

><p><strong>Chigau!Zetsubou nado mou shinai <strong>

**Mou nigenai...**

**Donna ashita demmo ii**

**Hitori nanka janai kara**

**Itsuka mirai de kitto aou**

**Kizutsuita kotowa iu na**

**Itasao no mo sunna**

**Dousho mo naku natte shimau ze**

**Jikuu no yami ochite**

**Himei mo agenai de**

**Taikutsu kai naraseru no kai**

**Yuuki wa OOTUMACHIKKU**

**Mayou mo janai**

**Kimi ga muku hou ga mae da!**

**Ikou!Mou modoranai michi wo ikeba ii**

**Mirai ga matte iru**

**Tatake!Kimi no GATE**

**Chigau!Zetsubou nado mou shinai**

**Mou nigenai...**

**Donna ashita demo ii**

**Hitori nanka janai kara**

**Itsuka mirai de kitto aou**

* * *

><p>"Hmm,what do you say"Sam ask<p>

"Hmh,you see"A green orb appear at Simon hand

"Circus Spartan prison!"the green orb flash and create a circus tent that is green theme

"Where the hell I am!?tell me right now!"Sam ask start to angry a bit

"Don't get mad,if you want to now then fight me"Simon said

"Alright then lets do this thing"A stone table appear and the shuffle their deck and put their starting vanguard

"Stand up,the vanguard"Sam said

"Stand up,vanguard"Simon said

"Fullbau Revenger"**[5000]**

"Siver thorn beast tamer,Emile""**[5000]**

**Simon-Sam**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/0/0-0/0/5**

**0-counterblast-0**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

**empty,****Silver thorn beast tamer,Emile****-****Fullbau Revenger****,empty**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"Huh,you use pale moon you move first"Sam said little happy

"Draw,ride silver thorn dragon,breathing dragon **[7000] **and move Emile to the back"Simon change to a dragon that wear a clown hat and behind appear a cute little girl in pink outfit

"Turn end"

**Simon-Sam**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/0/0-0/0/5**

**0-counterblast-0**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

**Silver thorn beast tamer,Emile****,****Silver thorn dragon,breathing dragon****-Fullbau revenger,empty**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"Now my turn draw,I ride blaster javelin revenger **[7000] **and using fullbau skill to search my deck for a copy of blaster dark revenger and add to my hand"Sam become the new blaster javelin with a cape the same like blaster dark revenger and better armor.

"I call Transient revenger,Masquerade** [7000] **and attack skill activate +3000 power up"** [7000+3000=10000 vs 7000]**

"no guard damage check nothing"The man in the black suit slash breathing dragon

Damage check:Midnight invader

"Then Javelin attack"** [8000 vs 7000]**

"No guard"

"Drive check nothing"

Drive check:Illusionary Revenger,Modred phantom

"Damage check nothing"Blaster Javelin stab his javelin on breathing dragon

damage check:Silver thorn assistant,Irina

**Simon-Sam**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/2/0-1/0/6**

**0-counterblast-0**

**empty,empty-Transient revenger,Masquerade,empty**

**Silver thorn beast tamer,Emile,Silver thorn dragon,Breathing dragon-Blaster javelin revenger,empty**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"My turn draw,ride Silver thorn marionette,Lilian **[10000] **and call Silver thorn beast tamer,Maricia" **[9000]** Simon than transform to a girl with a black dress and a gaze of empty soul and a beast tamer that wearing some cloth that is purple colour and reveal it stomach

"Lilian attack first boosted by Emile" **[10000+5000=15000 vs 8000]**

"No guard"

"Drive check,critical get +5000 power to Maricia and critical to my vanguard" Lilian slash his sword two time at Javelin

Drive check:Silver thorn dragon,Barking dragon (critical trigger)

"Damage check,nothing second,draw trigger power to vanguard and draw" **[7000+5000=12000]**

Damage check:Illusionary revenger,Modred phantom,Freezer revenger (draw trigger)

"Maricia attack"

"Guard"

Guard:Barrier troop revenger,Dorint (5000)

Maricia shoot torn but was stop by a man in black armor

"Turn end"

**Simon-Sam**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**5/2/1-1/2/5**

**0-counterblast-0**

**0-Drop zone-1**

**empty,Silver thorn beast tamer,Maricia-Transient revenger,Masquerade,empty**

**Silver thorn beast tamer,Emile,Silver thorn Marionette,Lilian-Blaster Javelin revenger,empty**

**empty,empty-empty,empty**

"My turn stand and draw,My avatar of darkness rise and defeat your enemy ride Blaster dark revenger **[9000] **Masquerade move and call Rugos **[10000] **then Nulity revenger Masquerade call" **[9000] **Sam transform into blaster dark with a red and dark cape and in front of Maquerade a man with a in dark armor all over and has a mask appear and another dark knight appear and has a big sword and a visor.

"First,My vanguard gain +1000 because having Javelin in the soul and javelin skill I drop one grade 3 from my hand and search my deck for this"Sam reveal a new Phantom blaster dragon with new spear and his scale become black and has purple line **(Not the 'Abyss' one) **

"Nulity Masquerade attack with the boost from Transient Masquerade and skill +3000 power up" **[9000+7000+3000=19000]**

"No guard,Damage check nothing" slash Lilian on the chest

Damage check:Silver thorn dragon,Uprising dragon

"Then Rugos attack the vanguard" **[10000 vs 10000]**

"No guard,Damage check,nothing"Rugos rush to the front and slash Lilian

Damage check:Miracle pop,Eva

"Blaster dark attack next"**[10000 vs 10000]**

"Guard"

Guard:Silver thorn marionette,Natasha (draw trigger) [5000]

"Turn end"

**Simon-Sam**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**4/4/1-2/2/5**

**0-counterblast-0**

**1-Drop zone-1**

**empty,Silver thorn beast tamer,Maricia-Nulity revenger,Masquerade,Transient revenger,Masquerade**

Silver** thorn beast tamer,Emile,Silver thorn Marionette,Lilian-Blaster dark revenger,empty**

**empty,empty-Darkness revenger,Rugos,empty**

"Well you're good but you think you could beat me"Simon said grinly

"What do you mean?"Sam ask

"The new king for the pale moon circus has arrive,I ride Silver thorn dragon king tamer,Veqiuer"A man in a silver armor of and has cape on it back and wield a whip that look like a sword

"What is that unit?"Sam ask as he suprise on the new break ride unit

"You will now it later"

"call Rising dragon **[9000] **and breathing dragon** [7000]" **An abyss dragon appear and another dragon appear behind of Maricia

"Emile skill put him to the soul and see five top of my deck and I put this cards to the soul,then I shuffle my deck"

**Mill card:Miracle pop,Eva,Silver thorn Marionette,Lilian,Silver thorn Assistant,Irina and Silver thorn Marionette,Natasha**

"To start thing's of rising dragon attack masquerade it skill grant him 3000"**[9000+3000=12000 vs 9000]**

"no guard"Say Sam as he put Masquerade to the drop zone

"Next my vanguard attack your vanguard with it skill 2000 power"**[11000+2000=13000 vs 10000]**

"no guard"

"Twin drive check,first,second critical trigger power to Maricia and critical vanguard"The man in silver armor crack the whip and slash Blaster dark

Drive check:Silver thorn Hypnos,Lydia, thorn dragon,barking dragon(critical trigger)

"Damage check,first draw trigger power vanguard and draw,second noting

**Damage check:Freezer revenger,Revenger,phantom blaster dragon**

"Maricia attack your vanguard with a boost from breathing dragon"**[9000+5000+7000=21000 vs 15000]**

"I guard that with Air raid dragon"

guard:Revenger,Air raid dragon (10000)

"turn end"

**Simon-Sam**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**3/4/7-2/4/5**

**0-Counter blast-0**

**1-drop zone-3**

**Silver thorn dragon,Breathing dragon,Silver thorn beast tamer,Maricia-Empty,Transient revenger,Masquerade**

**Empty,Silver thorn dragon king tamer,Viquer-Blaster dark revenger,empty**

**Empty,Silver thorn dragon,Rising dragon-Darkness revenger,Rugos,empty**

"I stand and draw,Dragon of darkness destroy everything in your way,I ride Revenger,Phantom blaster dragon!"**[11000]**

"Bring it"Say Simon

"Call Charon **[8000] **and Mac lier" **[6000] **A boy in a black robe appear behind Blaster dragon and A man in black armor appear behind Rugos that has a visor

"My vanguard LIMIT BREAK! Counter blast 3 and retire three of my rearguard and my vanguard gain +10000 plus 1 critical"Blaster dragon slash Rugos,Charon and Mac lier.

"And I able to superior call three unit back to the field from my deck,I superior call Charon **[8000]**,Shadow fang dragon,**[10000] **and my avatar of darkness,Blaster dark revenger"Charon appear again behind Blaster dragon and Rugos being replace with a drago the has a dark claw and purple scale and Blaster dark appear in front of Transient Masquerade.

"Lets go,Shadow fang dragon attack your Rearguard rising dragon his grant him another 3000"**[10000+3000=13000 vs 9000] **

"No guard"Simon put Rising dragon to the drop zone

"My vg attack with the boost from Charon to your vanguard"**[11000+10000+8000=29000 2 critical vs 11000]**

"Perfect guard and discard Barking tiger"

guard:Silver thorn hypnos,Lydia

"Twin drive check,First,second draw trigger power blaster dark and draw"

Drive check:Revenger,Shadow fang dragon,Freezer revenger

"Blaster dark attack the vanguard"**[9000+5000+7000=21000]**

"no guard,damage check nothing"

Damage check:Silver thorn beast tamer,Maricia

"Darn it,Turn end"

**Simon-Sam**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**1/5/7-3/4/7**

**0-Counterblast-3**

**4-Dropzone-3**

**Silver thorn dragon,Breathing dragon,Silver thorn beast tamer,Maricia-Blaster dark revenger,Transient revenger,Masquerade**

**Empty,Silver thorn dragon king tamer,Viqueir-Revenger,Phantom blaster dragon,Dark revenger,Charon**

**empty,empty-Revenger,Shadow fang dragon,empty**

"Hmmph,you can't finish me huh,Final turn!"Simon said confindently

"What?!"Said sam

"The dragon silver dragon has rise to it ultimate form I break ride! Silver thorn dragon,Silver sword dragon! **[11000]"**A silver dragon that has a silver sword in his hand and a silver wing spread to fly.

"break ride give 10k to my vg and the effects Counter blast 1,I move all of your rearguard unit to the soul and superior call them back in any order I want"All rearguard move to the soul and the new rearguard position been reveal.

**Sam field:**

**Transient revenger,masquerade,Shadow fang dragon**

**Revenger,Phantom blaster dragon,Blaster dark revenger**

**Dark revenger,Charon,empty**

"No way you kidding me!"Said Sam as he really suprise about the unit

"Now,Seek mate!"Four card flying from the drop zone to the deck and a card flew to Simon hand

"The silver dragon shall never lose,their performance start now,Legion! Silver thorn dragon,Rising dragon!"A silver dragon as I mention earlier appear beside Silver sword dragon

"Legion skill choose a grade 0,1,2 and 3 and superior call them,I superior call three unit,Eva,**[11000] **Natasha **[5000] **and Irina **[7000]" **A woman with a green jacket and **(I can't describe thing clearly okay so you must check it real image alright)** pink skirt appear,A woman in a black dress appear behind Silver dragon and behind Eva appear a woman with white cloth,Brown jacket and black short.

"My vanguard gain 9k,my counter blast 2 and 5k to all front row rearguard and bind three card from your hand"

"Darn it"

"Eva attack your vanguard"**[16k+7k+23k vs 11k]**

"Guard"

Guard:Revenger air raid dragon,barrier troop revenger,Dorint

Eva dash foward to strike phantom dragon but stop by a chibi version of Raging form dragon and a man in black armor

"Maricia attack"**[14k+7k=22k vs 11k]**

"No guard,damage check draw trigger power vanguard and draw"

**Damage check:Freezer revenger (draw trigger)**

"My vanguard attack your vanguard at 34k"**[30k+9k+5k+44k vs 16k]**

"guard"

guard:Healer revenger,freezer revenger,Transient revenger,Masquerade,Freezer revenger,Nulity revenger masqurade Total:46k

"one to pass"

"Well twin drive check,first,stand trigger eva stand and power vanguard,second critical All vanguard"

Drive check:Silver thorn beast tamer,Serge (stand trigger) Silver thorn,barking dragon (Critical trigger)

"No way,damage check,I...I..I lose"

Damage check:Blaster dark revenger

**Final result**

**Simon-Sam**

**Hand/damage/soul-soul/damage/hand**

**3/5/2-3/6/0**

**3-Counterblast-3**

**0-Drop zone-9**

**Silver thorn dragon,Breathing dragon,Silver thorn beast tamer,Maricia-Transient revenger,Masquerade,Shadow fang dragon**

**Silver thorn marionette,Natasha,Silver thorn dragon,Silver sword dragon-Revenger,Phantom blaster dragon,Blaster dark revenger**

**Silver thorn assistant,Irina,Miracle pop,Eva-Black revenger,Charon**

"And now my prison is like other prison,like Quatre Knights but we are Spartans Knights"Simon said with a grin

"We?and what is spartan knight?"Ask Sam with a confuse look

"You know it later,our objective is to awaken Spartan"Simon said with a serious look

"What is spartan?"Ask Sam

"You know it later"Said Simon again and Sam look like start to get annoyed

"My judgement is,Lightning Spartan!"A lightning strike Sam and Sam scream in pain

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

And the place change back to the park,Sam faint but endure it and see Simon.

"We be watching you and your friend"Said Simon Evilly and dissapear

"My friends?Ugh,I need to warn the others"Said Sam trying to walk but failed but still trying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a mall...<p>

"It look like I get seperate from Dan huh"Said Leo as he walke around the mall and trying to found Dan but encounter a girl

"Umm... are you Leo Katsuragi?"Ask the girl

"Yeah and you are?"Ask Leo

"My name is Marine Saint,great to meet you and ... could we cardfight?"Ask Marine we a smile,She has a long brown hair and green eye wearing a blue dress ,a blue skirt and blue shoe

"Okay,Where we fight"Ask Leo

"Here"As she pointed a room over there

"Okay"When there enter the door close and Marine said

"Well that easy to trap you"Said Marine with a grin

"What"Said Leo suprise

"You know it later"Marine said with a grin

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUE..<strong>

**Well like it,I want four more review or I won't continue the story and I sorry for not updating.**

**This is the character and unit describtion**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Suzugamori<strong>

**Sam is the Son of Ren and Asaka and it personality will be describe below**

**Age:16**

**Personality:Happy like Ren but could be serious sometime like Asaka**

**Hair'/eye:Crimson hair like Ren and eye colour red**

**Cloth appearance:Just like I describe from the start**

**Clan/play style:Shadow paladin,focousing on retiring rearguard to gain power**

**Simon Harwell**

**Will be secret for now**

**Age:16**

**Personality:secret fir now**

**Hair/eye:Blonde hair and yellow eye**

**Cloth appearance:Like I describe from the start**

**Clan/play style:Pale moon,You all know it**

**Shadow paladin's unit:**

**Fullbau revenger**

**Grade 0 Power:5000 shield:10000**

**AUTO(VG):When a unit name "Blaster Javelin revenger"ride this unit check top seven of your deck for a card name "Blaster dark revenger" or "Revenger,Phantom blaster dragon" show it to your opponent,put it to your hand and shuffle your deck.**

**Blaster Javelin revenger**

**Grade 1 Power:7000 shield:5000**

**CONT(VG):If you have a unit name "Fullbau revenger" in your soul this unit gain +1000 power****  
><strong>

**AUTO(VG):If a unit name "Blaster dark revenger" ride this unit,Discard a grade 3 from your hand and search your deck for a card name "Revenger,Phantom blaster dragon"show it to your opponent,put it to your hand and shuffle your deck.**

**Blaster dark revenger**

**Grade 2 Power:9000 shield:5000**

**CONT(VG):If you have a unit name "Blaster Javelin revenger" in your soul this unit gain +1000 power**

**ACT(VG):****[counter blast 1] ****When this unit place on the Vanguard circle retire one of your opponent rearguard on the front row.**

**Revenger,Phantom Blaster dragon**

**Grade 3 Power:10000 Shield:0**

**CONT(VG):If your have a unit name "Blaster dark revenger" in your soul this unit get +1000**

**ACT(VG):Limit break 4 (This ability activate when you have four damage or more) [Counter blast 3] and retire three of your rearguard and this unit gain +10000 and +1 critical,Search your deck for three unit with "Revenger" in it name and call them to an open rearguard circle**

**Revenger,Shadow fang dragon**

**Grade 3 Power:10000 shield:0 **

**AUTO(VG):When this unit attack and your vanguard have "Phantom" in it name this unit gain +2000 until end of battle.**

**Pale moon unit's:**

**Silver thorn dragon King tamer,Viquier**

**Grade 3 Power:11000 shield:0**

**ACT(VG):Limit break 4 (This ability activate if your have four damage or more)When another unit ride this unit,[counter blast 1] and put all opponent rearguard to the soul and superior call them in any order you want.**

**ACT(VG):****[Soul charge 1]****When this unit attack a vanguard this unit gain +2000 power**

**silver thorn dragon,Silver sword dragon**

**Grade 3 power:11000 shield:0**

**ACT:Legion 20000 "Silver thorn dragon,Rising dragon" (If your opponent has a grade 3 or greater vanguard,Just once this unit will return four card from your drop zone to your deck,search for specified card and legion)**

**AUTO(VG):When this unit performed legion,Choose three unit that is grade 0,1,2, and 3 from the soul and call them to open rearguard circle.**

**ACT(VG):While your turn,When a unit from the soul place on the rearguard circle this unit gain +3000 power.**

**ACT(VG):[Counter blast 2]All you pale moon rearguard on the front row gain +5000 power.**


End file.
